


Roundabout

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Pretty fluffy I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: As much as it seemed otherwise, Mayhem revolved around Minsoo.





	Roundabout

When Dongho was younger, he decides to open an account on a forum, at least to talk about music or producing, because it’s always been something he liked. There he meets _lleeninethree_ , who spends the whole five days Dongho was on the site debating with him about the merits of using synth as a backing track versus pure vocals. By day six, Dongho knows _lleeninethree_ as Lee Minsoo and has maybe found a friend. An internet friend.

 

He’s half paranoid when they agree to Skype each other, and he expects to see a grubby old man (though in retrospect the fact that Jungho hadn’t stopped him should have tipped him off) but instead he sees a rather small, maybe chubby boy whose eyes are as wide as his.

 

“Dongho-hyung?” The audio crackles.

 

“Minsoo?” He replies, almost reverent.

 

Minsoo grins, nodding. Dongho can’t help but feel something shift in him, a feeling of (hope? Friendship?) happiness blooming in his chest.

 

That was how he meets Lee Minsoo, and how they help each other through the years, and how they plan their lives with half-understood terms and goals.

 

“Let’s become musicians,” Minsoo says, and it’s amazing how fast Dongho agrees because soon he’s smiling at his mom and telling her about the plan.

 

Then she says no, and she keeps saying no until he can’t take it and takes off. Around this time, Minsoo is off the grid, until he replies Dongho’s panicked and hysterical texts while he’s on the flight to Korea, _let’s meet when you touch down._

 

Minsoo looks terrible when they meet, but so does Dongho, and neither or them really say what they’re thinking so they just tiptoe around each other. Then Dongho is scouted by High Class, and he thinks _Eureka_ and brings it back to Minsoo. They apply together, get in together, because of course they do. Despite their fights, when they’re a team, they’re unstoppable.

 

Minsoo is who holds down the fort throughout their training years, pulling in the quiet Jaewon and the youngest Daehyun, forming an easy companionship despite Dongho’s standoffishness. He’s the one who plans and arranges them in a way that helps the four of them stand out.

 

The CEO calls them in, and next thing they know they’re Mayhem.

 

Minsoo goads about it, and Dongho retaliates. It was their routine, to which Daehyun fits in with his own banters and Jaewon sits at the side, watching them quietly.

 

Dongho is sometimes (all the time) in awe of how easily Minsoo starts conversation, not in the same casual way Daehyun is fantastic at but how easily people slide into his whirlpool and fall into step. And now that Dongho thinks about it, Mayhem has always been Minsoo’s dream, half concrete ideas forming into a whole.

 

Minsoo was Mayhem, the same way Mayhem was Minsoo, and it was wild how Dongho was there to see it through. It amazes him even when he’s on their debut stage, hearing the roar of their audience outside.

 

Then he turns, and Minsoo is looking at him.

 

 _I told you_ , he mouths and grins, and the curtains open and the music plays, and Dongho is awestruck.

 

It hits him, a little belatedly, that rather than Mayhem revolving around Minsoo, maybe it was Dongho that was caught in Minsoo’s gravitational pull.

**Author's Note:**

> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
